Enemies
by MickBeth4eva
Summary: Takes place a week after Sonata. Mick, Beth and Josef face trouble in LA. Will they be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing. :(

Hey, this is my first Fan-fic, please be nice...Please??

Thank you to my beta **ccblueberry** over at Moonlightline for helping me with this.

This takes place a week after Sonata.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Josef, please...I'm asking you as a friend. Do this for me?" Mick asked as he stopped pacing around Josef's desk and placed his hands on either side and leaned across the desk with a desperate look on his face.

"Oh, not as a friend." Josef sighed "Fine, fine, whatever...but if she gets in my way….she's out, whether you're back or not!"

"Thank you Josef. It's only for a week. What could possibly happen in a week?"

**Three Days Later**

"Tell me again why I have to stay with Josef?"

"You know why Beth. I'm going to New York on a case and I want to make sure you're safe when I'm gone" Mick sighed.

"There's got to be something else. I mean, before you told me not to be alone with him for a second as he could kill me in a heartbeat. Now you're leaving me alone with him for a WEEK? What's going on here?"

Beth was in front of Mick now. She had just finished packing for Josef's. Mick realized that Beth had the stubborn look on her face. The same look she used when she was determined to get what she wanted.

_She's so cute when she's angry_ Mick thought, a smile tugging at his lips. He knew she wasn't going to let this drop unless he told her the truth. Mick sighed and looked at Beth defeated.

"While I've been working on the case, I've had a….a couple of threats….about you….and I just got a tip that whoever's doing this is in New York, but that won't stop them from sending someone here while I'm gone." Beth's eyes were wide at the thought of someone threatening her, and in a second she was in Mick's arms as he tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Beth. Don't worry, I'm not going to let ANYONE hurt you." Mick and Beth just stood there for a few minutes, content in each others arms.

**A/N: What does everyone think? Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

Thank you so much to **ccblueberry** over at Moonlightline. I couldn't have done this without her. :)

Thank you to everyone who commented on this story, it means so much to me. :)

**Chapter Two**

Mick and Beth were in the car heading to Josef's. Mick was starting to feel a bit uneasy about leaving Beth with Josef.

_She's always been a bit of a handful. What if Josef can't handle her? _Irrational thoughts began taking over Mick's mind.

_What if she finds a way to stake him so she can go out alone? What if…_"Mick!" Beth shouted for the third time. "We're here."

Mick turned and smiled at Beth. "Are you ok? Beth asked. "You were away for awhile there."

"I'm fine. Really. Come on, let's get you settled in."

And with that Mick and Beth exited the car and started up the walk towards Josef's mansion.

"Wow!" Beth gazed in shock and appreciation " That's, that's….wow!"

"Yes, I know, it's huge. I promise you, you'll get lost," Mick chuckled as they headed towards the conservatory.

"Yep, this is what 404 years of investments gets you." Josef chimed in, wearing a smirk on his face and leaning casually on the door to his conservatory.

"Oh, crap. Josef you scared me. When did you get here?" Beth asked, trying to catch her breath, Mick just stood behind her smiling softly.

" Beth, why don't you follow Henry and unpack your bag. Mick will be along shortly, I promise." Beth looked at Mick for approval and he nodded. She left with Henry, muttering, "He better not be jumping out at me all week." Mick and Josef stood there grinning at her comment.

_This is going to be one fun week _thought Josef.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea any more Josef," Mick sighed as he walked past Josef and sat in a chair in front of Josef's desk.

"Mick, look at me. Nothing is going to happen to Beth while I'm around. I promise. And just think, it'll give me and Blondie some…bonding time." Josef laughed at Mick's expression as he leaned back into his chair.

Mick decided not to respond to Josef's last comment for the sake of not ripping his head off.

"Yes, you're right. She'll be safer here. Just make sure she doesn't go out alone or anything, you know how she can be." With that Mick stood up and started towards the door.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."When Mick had left to say bye to Beth, Josef said to the empty room,"You're welcome Mick" then an attractive young blonde entered the room.

_He better not be thinking I'm going to stop feeding fresh. _Josef laughed at the concept. _It's a habit I don't plan to break._

**A/N: Feeeeeed meeeee! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, thank you for the reviews! It means alot!**

**A big thank you to ccblueberry over at moonlightline!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Mick knocked softly on the door to Beth's room."Come in."Beth was unpacking her bag, but stopped as soon as Mick entered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Mick asked as he headed towards Beth.

"I'm ok," sighed Beth as she locked her fingers around Mick's neck.

"You sure I can't come with you?"

"I'm sure"

"Want me to change your mind?" Beth grinned as she trailed her hand down to rest on Mick's chest.

Mick laughed, "As much as I want that, I have to go…alone." Beth pouted as Mick was still chuckling to himself.

"Fine, whatever…I bet Josef wouldn't say no." With that Beth took a couple steps back, closer to the bed.

Mick did a low growl, until he actually realized she was joking but he still didn't stop.

"That's not funny!" he said the clenched teeth.

"Oh, I have to disagree." Beth was laughing at Mick's reaction, nearly in tears.

"Sorry. I'll…..stop….sometime…," Beth said, still laughing hysterically. She was so close to actually rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Ok. I've stopped. Don't worry about me. I'll stay out of trouble, and I'll **try **not to annoy Josef……too much."

"I'm not sure I believe you."Beth was wrapped in Mick's arms, a smile on both of their faces.

"I think Josef can hold his own."

"Against you?? Yeah, right!" They laughed together until Mick sighed, looking at the time.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes I do. But I'll call you every day to make sure you're staying out of trouble. You can call me **whenever** you want, to talk about **whatever **you want."

"Count on it." Mick gave Beth a lingering kiss, then reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Mick started toward the door then turned back and embraced Beth.

"I guess this is it." Beth nodded slowly against his chest.

"I'll see you in a week. Think you can stay out of trouble for that long?"Beth smiled up at Mick.

"Come on. This is me we're talking about."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about." Mick gave Beth one of his adorable boyish grins, and with that he was gone, leaving Beth alone in the doorway.

**A/N: On hands and knee's begging for reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my beta ccblueberry for putting up with my bad grammer  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I wonder if Josef has any chocolate?, Beth thought.She always ate chocolate when she was upset, and Mick's leaving was hitting her hard. She remembered back to when Josh died. She thought she had eaten enough chocolate then to last her a lifetime; in fact, she had eaten so much she had actually made herself sick. But here she was, craving the dark sweetness again.

Beth was descending the third set of stairs. She'd spent the last hour trying to find the kitchen.

Seriously, what's the point of having a house this big. Beth thought. One more step and my legs are going to drop off.

She was sure that Mick had left the house by now.

She sighed in relief as she finally entered the kitchen, but her grin quickly left her face when she saw Josef.

He looked depressed.

Beth was worried, she couldn't actually remember him displaying any kind of emotion, other that his usual trademark smirk, except when he was with Sarah. But that was different.

Beth calmly sat next to the vampire. She looked around facing Josef. "You got any chocolate?"

"Umm….yeah, over here." Josef stood up and got Beth the chocolate, which she quickly dove into.

"Want to tell me what's up?"

"Not really."

"Um. Excuse me, Mr. Kostan?" One of Josef's staff had appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?"  
"You told me to tell you when the….," George looked at Beth before continuing, "package arrived."

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you George. I'll be right out." Josef sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Look, whatever it is Josef, it's probably not as bad as you make it out to be."

That got his attention. Josef's head snapped up and he stared Beth straight in the eye.

"Ryder's dead Beth! Now tell me that's not as bad as I make it out to be!" Beth's eyes went huge at the revelation of what Josef had just said.

She may have only met Ryder once, but once was enough. She still knew the man and had liked him and that's what hurt her the most.

Beth looked down at her hands and sighed, "I think I'm going to need more chocolate."

A/N: what does everyone think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my beta ccblueberry, don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented. It means alot that you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

Chapter 5

New York

Mick walked down 92nd Street looking for his informant. He found the spot they were supposed to meet in the alley.

Mick stood there and sighed, looking at his watch, _He was supposed to be here already._

"Looking for me?" A shaky man stepped out of the shadows dressed in sweatpants and a ripped hooded top, with the hood covering part of his face.

"Got my info?" Mick walked towards him slowly.

"Depends. You got my money?" The man stuttered.

Mick chuckled in front of him.

"Let me ask that question again because I don't think you understood." Mick grabbed hold of the front of his sweatshirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What have you got for me." Mick was right up in the man's face.

_I wouldn't normally take this approach this quickly,_ Mick thought. _But it's just been such a long week. I found out that Ryder died the other day. I immediately called Josef. He was less than impressed to find out. For 25 minutes, out of the 30 I was talking to him for, he shouted at his security. Something's wrong. And I'm going to find out what._

"H..h..h..h…here." He handed Mick a folder.

Mick let go of him and started looking through it.

It didn't make any sense to him. There were people's names in it, some Mick knew, some he didn't.

There were a few humans but they were mostly vampires, their picture next to their name, and numbers.

_This just got even more weird._ Mick looked at his name, picture and number.

_Wait a minute, that's not my number. Who's number is that?_ Mick sighed. _What the hell is all this?_

This was much bigger than Mick anticipated.

At first he had thought someone was just threatening Beth's life, and then when Ryder died he thought it could just be a coincidence, but now it looked like the whole vampire nation was in trouble. He needed answers.

"Thanks for this." Mick started leaving, still looking at the file, when the informant ran a couple of steps towards him.

"Wait? That's it? You're just going to leave me here? I need protection!" Mick stopped and turned his head slightly towards the man.

"You'll be safer away from me, and out of this." And with that Mick left.

In the background arms reached down for the informant and with a petrified look on his face he was dragged like a rag doll up to the roof of the building.

* * *

**A/N: What does everyone think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's commented, you have no idea what it means to me!! :)**

**Thanks to ccblueberry at moonlightline for beta-ing my chapters for me.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back in LA

Josef paced his office while he waited for George. Where is that boy? Josef thought.

"Mr. Kostan. We're ready for you," George said as he arrived at Josef's office.

"About time. Surely it can't be that hard to move." Josef and George walked through the building towards the conservatory.

In the conservatory Josef and George joined a couple of other members of Josef's staff. They all stood around a long crate with their heads bowed. Josef was the first to speak.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" With that one of Josef's staff tore the lid off the crate. Then they heard it, a sharp intake of breath. Josef's head quickly turned towards the door. Beth stood there, gaping at the crate, taking small steps until she stood next to Josef, peering inside.

"You weren't lying. He really is dead." A small tear escaped as she looked down at Ryder's body.

"No. I wasn't. And that's why someone's going to take a trip to the tar pits."

"Josef. Why is he here? Why didn't you just go down to the morgue instead of having the body brought to your house?"

Beth looked at Josef with a questioning look on her face.

Josef sighed. "Down at the morgue, I always end up having some kind of physical contact with the body and that just ruins a perfectly good suit. This way, my staff can do everything and I can keep a nice distance but still know what's going on." Josef smirked as all of the staff's faces suddenly dropped. A couple of them even backed up a few steps before Josef turned back towards them.

"Well, don't just stand there. Take a look at the body and tell me who did this, or you'll all be taking a little trip as well!"

That got them moving. Josef's staff quickly started on Ryder while Josef moved over to where Beth sat on the couch.

"You ok?" Josef asked as he sat down next to Beth.

"Yeah. It's just...it seems everything's going to hell." Beth wiped her tears. "Who is going to be next? Me? You? Mick?"

"Hey, nothing's going to happen to you. You are under my roof and under my protection."

"Wasn't Ryder under your protection too?" Beth asked with a small smile.

Josef chuckled. "Always the reporter. Do you ever take a break?" Beth smiled, "It's what I do."

"Excuse me. Mr. Kostan, we've found something, and you really need to take a look at this."

* * *

**A/N: What does everyone think? silently begs for reviews**


	7. Authers Note Please read

Hey everyone, first of all I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading my story. But I've hit a bump in the road. My beta has gone MIA and I haven't been able to contact her for several months, I was wondering if any of you would kindly beta the rest of my story?

If anyone would like to do this, you can pm me or email me at natalieellis2k8 (at) y a h o o . c o .u k (without the spaces)

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

First of all I want to thank and welcome my new Beta **Nutmegger911**, your absolutely amazing. I couldn't have finished this without you. :)

Plus I also want to apologise for the long wait, I know this chapters short but I really wanted to give you something so you don't run away from me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Josef shot Beth a worried glance and walked towards the other men.

"Ok. What have you got for me?" Josef's men started feeling nervous, he could smell it.

"We were searching Ryder. Like you asked, and we found a couple of things."

"What things?" One of Josef's men handed him a note, his hand shaking all the while.

Josef opened it, and his eyes grew slightly larger with reading it.

_Sarah still a sleeping beauty?_

_What the…? _Josef thought. _How the hell do they know about Sarah?_

Various emotions passed through Josef's face, Beth catching every single one. Shock, anger, puzzlement and......fear?

_This must be bad. _Beth thought, _If the great Josef Kostan's afraid, what hope do the rest of us have? _

"You said there was more?" Josef asked stuffing the note in his pocket of his $50,000 Kiton suit.

"Yes sir. Follow me."

They were all stood around Ryder Beth trying to see over Josef's shoulder.

Tony cautiously lifted up Ryder's shirt until you could see all of his chest. Beth pushed her way through so she could see Ryder and gasped at what she saw. He had slashes across his chest, blood was smeared everywhere and the worst part was it was used to write something…a message? No. A signature.

**W.T.D**

"What…who….what is that?" Beth stuttered looking up at Josef.

"I don't know. But they've just made a huge mistake." Josef bowed his head slightly in respect for Ryder then left the room, leaving a puzzled Beth and five men cowering with fear over the stench of anger and doubt left in the room.

* * *

Let me know your all still reading and what do you guys think....Review please. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter for you all, thanks to Nutmegger911 for her amazing beta skills. You're fabulous!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

New York

_What am I going to do about this? _Mick sighed as he sat down on his bed, taking another quick glance at the list. Mick's phone rang in the background, as he reached to answer it.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mick answered, seeing it was Beth calling.

"Hi, how you doing? You figured out who's ruining our lives yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not very good either, missing you terribly."

"I miss you too. Do you know when you're coming back yet?"

Mick sighed. He knew the question would come up sooner or later, he just hoped later.

"Beth. You know I can't come back yet, I need to find who's threatening you."

"OK, let me rephrase that. You need to come back. It's Josef."

Mick perked up on the bed, eyes bulging out of their sockets. _Josef? Did I just here her right? Josef?_

"What's the matter with him? He was fine when I spoke to him last night."

"We sort of found some stuff this morning to do with the case. He didn't like what he saw."

_Josef on another rant, he needs to find a new hobby. _Mick smiles inward slightly.

Beth, I've known Josef for over 50 years, he rants all the time, especially when things don't go his way."

"It's different this time."

"Oh, OK. Well maybe it isn't that bad. Maybe it seems worse than it actually is. Maybe…."

Beth cut him off. "They mentioned Sarah."

There was silence on the phone for a few minuets, Beth even checked to see if he was still connected. "Mick?"

"I'll be on the next flight out." With that he hung up, Beth feeling slightly better now that she knew her Mick would be home soon. She could always count on Mick to make things better.

Mick wandered around the room, continuously making phone calls, while he started throwing his stuff into his suitcase.

_Sarah. They mentioned Sarah_? _How do they know about Sarah, __**I**__ didn't even know about Sarah up until a few months ago. It's the best kept secret in the Kostan industries! _Mick sighed when finished packing. _I fear for Beth at this moment. If she, well there's no __**if**__ about it, __**when**__ she pushes Josef, he'll…_Mick sighed. _Well I don't know what he'll do._

**Meanwhile, back in sunny L.A****.**

"Mick's on his way back." Beth said as she appeared in the doorway to Josef's office.

Josef sighed, looking at Beth as he hung up the phone in his hand. His voice raised progressively as he replied.

"I don't need Mick. I've survived over 400 years on my own, I don't need him now." Josef rose from his desk to stand in front of Beth, "and I certainly don't need a pathetic mortal to try and make all my problems go away." Josef's eyes burned in hers with every syllable.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for his help in the first place, so don't try to fool me with the 'I don't need anyone, I'm a big bad vampire' crap." Beth sighed and softened her tone. "I know you're upset, but we'll find out who's doing this and we'll protect Sarah, but you can't let them see they're getting to you."

_Feisty. I can see what Mick likes in her. _With a slight tug of a smile at the corner of his lips he left the room for a stiff drink.

He was going to need one.

* * *

What did you all think of the update? Review please. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, here's an update for you all, sorry for the delay I've had mock exams for the past two weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Thanks to Nutmegger911 for beta'ing this for me, you are brilliant! :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, they are not mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

LA

We sat lurking on the rooftop across the street of Josef's building, observing the scene before us. _People, everywhere. Why do they insist on continuing their worthless lives without the support of our Master?_ I thought, I can't remember a time before him, before 'doing the deeds God couldn't do himself.' I'm better off these days.

I looked at the building opposite me.

"Look at that. Just because he has money and power he thinks he rules the world! It makes me sick to look at the way everyone follows his orders. He…."

Blade cut in, "We should get back, he's waiting for us. We were only supposed to take a couple of photos, see what he's up too, we should have been twenty minutes. Tops! We've been twenty two! Please, can we leave now. You can scorn Josef's name at home." Blade replied, nervous of the impending punishment for being late.

I sighed. " Fine. We'll come back tomorrow." I withdrew the list from my pocket and crossed off a name. _Ava Riley. Vampire._

_Don't worry._ I told myself. _It'll all be over soon. _

Josef's house

It had been an hour since their heated discussion, Beth had been "exploring" the house for ten minutes now, and she still hadn't found anything interesting.

_If I were 400 years old, were would I hide my secrets? _

Every now and then Beth would come across some of Josef's staff; it was only a matter of time before one of them told Josef what she was doing. If she was going to find out more about vampires than Mick was willing to tell her, she'd have to be quick.

Bingo.

She noticed awhile back that the bedrooms seemed to have stopped and the rest were mostly cupboards or just rooms Beth didn't want to know the use for. _I mean, why the hell would someone have rooms just for hospital equipment? _Beth sighed and continued towards the door at the end of the corridor uneasily, her heart pounding progressively faster. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned gently, sighing when all she saw was more stairs. _Does he have some love of stairs that I don't know about, or does he just think I need the exercise? _Beth thought as she took the stairs two at a time only to be let down when the door at the other end was locked, but when did that ever stop her?

Beth took the clip out of her hair and got to work on the lock.

"Looking for something?" Josef was suddenly behind her sending Beth two feet backwards into him. She swiftly turned around coming face to face with a vamped out Josef.

"Josef. I…I was just…"

"I know just what you were doing, Beth, you were being your curious little self as always. Do you know what I do to humans like you when I find them snooping?" Josef continued slowly backing Beth up against the door she was trying to gain access to. " First I get them scared " Josef sniffed " and by the stench of it, you're right there." Beth's back banged into the door, her eyes gradually increasing in size with every step Josef takes. _This is it. I knew my curiosity would kill me eventually, but surely he wouldn't do this. Not to me. Not to Mick… _

Josef was close now. Too close. He took one look at Beth's face, the sight made him smile. Beth's eyes were firmly closed now; all the muscles in her body were tensed, her heart persistently pounding in her chest threatening to break any moment.

Josef leaned over to sniff her neck slowly, any minuet ready to bite, and the next moment he was gone. Beth was left back right up against the door. She let out the breath she was holding, and stood still for a few minuets, until she finally let go and let a few tears slip down her face. _Stupid. You're stupid. Why test a 400 year old vampire, Beth? He has way more experience. He can make you disappear with a click of his fingers, without a second thought! _Beth told herself.

Beth composed herself, and went back through the house and into the lounge to have a drink.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Beth said as she sensed Josef behind her. He didn't say anything for awhile. He just stood there, surveying his territory.

"Damn right it won't happen again, because next time I won't be so gentle." As quick as he came in Josef left, leaving Beth to stew in her regret and misery.

With a final deep breath, Beth left the lounge but kept repeating to herself all the while, 'Mick will be home soon'.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, what you think? Reviews make me happy. :D


End file.
